mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бакбольный сезон
— восемнадцатая серия шестого сезона и 135 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название схоже с английским названием серии «Сбор урожая». В этой серии Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш тренируют Пинки Пай и Флаттершай в связи с намечающимся бакбольным матчем против Эпполузе. Производство Согласно Джошу Хаберу, вдохновением для сюжета был фильм "Несносные медведи встречают Дамбо".Josh Haber on Twitter: "FYI - Story inspiration: Bad News Bears meets Dumbo. #mlpseason6" Джош Хабер. Twitter (2016-09-03). Проверено 3 сентября 2016. Данный эпизод является девятнадцатым по производственному счёту. 7 февраля 2016 года на Imgur были загружены изображения раскадровки: версия "Animatic - CONFORMED", датированная 17 декабря 2015 года;oaaqzvx. Imgur (2016-02-07). Проверено 13 июня 2016. во время реплики Флаттершай в начале второго акта у Пинки Пай обычный стиль гривы,02CSgQM. Imgur (2016-02-07). Проверено 13 июня 2016. а не как в серии «Мастер страха». Во второй половине августа 2016 года на Twitter Тим Стаби пошутил, что персонажи в этом эпизоде — "{2>\{■●{~"Tim Stuby on Twitter: "@EquestriaDaily We'll duh. The old character is {2>\{■●{~ of course! & the reviewer said some may have a new fave pony? I'm still team Pie." Тим Стаби. Twitter (2016-08-28). Проверено 31 августа 2016. и/или "incidental Appleoosa pony #7".Tim Stuby on Twitter: "@KTonarella @EquestriaDaily It's incidental Appleoosa pony #7! You win!" Тим Стаби. Twitter (2016-08-30). Проверено 31 августа 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Радуга Перебивающая Дэш. Однажды Эпплджек кидает копытами яблоки в мишень. Тут появляется Радуга Дэш и спрашивает, чем та занимается, на что Эпплджек отвечает, что отрабатывает свой «дальний удар копытом». Судя по словам Эпплджек, её кузен Брейбёрн недавно побился об заклад, что команда Эпполузы может разгромить Понивилль в игре в по бакбол. Радуга возмущается таким вызовом и рвётся добровольно защитить честь Понивилля, присоединившись к его команде по бакболу. Построение команды thumb|left|Игра в (бак)бол! Позже, этим же днём, Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш приводят Флаттершай и Пинки Пай на Яблочную аллею. Радуга так и норовит поиграть в бакбол, а Эпплджек хочет ответить на вызов Брейбёрна, сформировав команду для победы над ним. Поскольку у Брейбёрна в команде есть и единорог, и пегас, то Эпплджек и Радуга решают провести отборочный тур, дабы найти идеального игрока: Пинки Пай тренируется в команде Радуги Дэш, а Флаттершай – в команде Эпплджек. На поле для бакбольной игры на ферме Эпплджек собирает нескольких единорогов и объясняет суть игры: земные пони играют в нападении и пытаются забить мячи в корзину своей команды; пегасы же играют в защите и пытаются не дать мячу попасть в корзину, а затем пасуют обратно пони из их команды; ну а единороги помогают нападающим, левитируя корзину и ловя мячи за пределами поля. thumb|Флаттершай и Пинки Пай прирождены в бакболе. Тренировка начинается, но, похоже, никто из единорогов в испытании не встречает ожиданий Эпплджек и Радуги. Тем не менее, Пинки Пай просто замечательно играет в нападении, а Флаттершай хорошо отбивает мяч своим хвостом. Мимо проходит Снэйлс, неся пару вёдер с водой, и вдруг Пинки Пай случайно на него кидает мячи, но он в два счёта ловит их в вёдра. Эпплджек бросает на него ещё несколько мячи, но тот ловит и их. У Снэйлса есть талант к ловле мячей, так что Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш решают: команда Понивилля по бакболу будет состоять из Пинки Пай, Флаттершай и Снэйлса. Тренировка в бакбол Флаттершай и Пинки, кажется, неуверены в игре против Эпполузы вместо Эпплджек и Радуги, однако как только осознают всё веселье во время игры, то соглашаются. Дабы подготовить обеих к предстоящей игре, Эпплджек и Радуга направляют их на строгую тренировку. thumb|left|Нельзя быть лучшим, пока не потренируешься. Радуга Дэш заставляет Флаттершай пройти через замысловатую полосу препятствий, а Эпплджек пасует мячи, которые Пинки должна отбить в корзины. Из-за напряжённости тренировки и того, как Радуга муштрует её, Флаттершай зачастую промахивается. Как только Эпплджек надавливает на Пинки, говоря ей не подвести Понивилль, та так сбивается с панталыку, что больше не может нормально попадать в корзины. А вот Снэйлс, напротив, остаётся в полном спокойствии и собрании: он тренируется ловить мячи. Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш удивлены внезапным отсутствием таланта Флаттершай и Пинки после навыков, проявленных ими ранее. Двое тренеров приходят к выводу, что им нужно отдохнуть: они объявляют отбой и велят им отдохнуть перед матчем в бакбол на следующий день. По пути домой Пинки и Флаттершай признаются друг другу о том, что волнуются, как бы не подвести своих друзей. Впрочем, они облегчаются тем, что мало кто из пони в Понивилле слышал когда-либо о бакболе... ...пока на станции не Понивилльскую команду не подбадривают многочисленные пони и провожают в Эпполузу. Всё веселье и игры, пока не... thumb|Гордость всего Понивилля едет на их плечах. После их больших проводов со станции Эпплджек, Радуга, Флаттершай и Пинки едут на Поезде Дружбы в Эпполузу. Волнение Флаттершай и Пинки ещё пуще усугубляются, когда Эпплджек говорит, что в Понивилле планируется парад в честь их возвращения, а Радуга, в свою очередь, упоминает, что на торжестве, возможно, будет сама Принцесса Селестия. Тут бедные Флаттершай и Пинки не выдерживают большого давления, дабы не разочаровать своих друзей, и признаются Эпплджек и Радуге, что не хотят более играть в бакбол, и в расстройстве убегают. Эпплджек и Радуга наконец заключают, что настолько заклинились на том, что сделало для них игру важной, что испортили всё веселье Флаттершай и Пинки. Они обнаруживают, что обе спрятались в багажном вагоне, после чего говорят, что Флаттершай и Пинки не нужно играть против Эпполузы и их места займут Эпплджек и Радуга. Однако последние ведь так и не тренировались, поэтому они просят Флаттершай и Пинки поиграть в игру против них перед матчем против Эпполузы. thumb|left|Победа не стоит стресса. На бакбольном поле золе Эпполузы Эпплджек и Радуга тренируются в игре против Флаттершай, Пинки и Снэйлса. Больше они не донимают Флаттершай и Пинки тем, чтобы они не подвели Понивилль,— те могут играть гораздо лучше. Эпплджек и Радуга говорят, что их «тренировка» проводилась для того, чтобы показать, насколько потрясающе играют Флаттершай и Пинки, когда веселятся, и извиняются за причинение обеим стресса для победы. Флаттершай и Пинки продолжают волноваться, как бы не подвести друзей, чего не скажешь о Снэйлсе: напротив, он советует им просто-непросто не думать об этом — те охотно соглашаются с таким подходом. Эпилог thumb|«П» за Понивилль! По истечении некоторого времени Флаттершай, Пинки Пай (да-да, именно они!) и Снэйлс играют против команды Брейбёрна в бакболе, причём счёт сравнивается: пять-пять. И снова Флаттершай и Пинки начинают волноваться, однако их друзья напоминают: им нужно не думать об этом и просто веселиться. В финальные секунды игры Флаттершай и Пинки удаётся забить гол — и они (о чудо!) побеждают. Брейбёрн хвалит Понивилльскую команду за просто великолепную игру и решает серьёзно подготовиться к матчу-реваншу. Флаттершай и Пинки говорят ему, однако, что не нужно быть слишком серьёзным, ибо весь секрет хорошего бакбола — в удовольствии от игры. Цитаты :Эпплджек: Так ты согласна войти в команду Понивилля по бакболу? :Радуга Дэш: О да! Там мне самое место! Только у меня один вопрос. :Эпплджек: Хмм? :Радуга Дэш: Э... что такое бакбол? :Эпплджек: стонет :Радуга Дэш: Мы с Эпплджек уже составляем две трети команды. Нам не хватает единорога. Для этого мы вас и позвали. :Пинки Пай: шепчет к Флаттершай Э... им ведь известно, что мы с вами не единороги, верно? :Радуга Дэш: Э, разумеется. Ты будешь играть в моей команде, а Флаттершай — в команде Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Мы сыграем друг против друга со всеми единорогами, кто решит попробовать, пока не найдём лучшего. :Пинки Пай: Ааа! Ух! Гора с плеч, а то свой костюм единорога я оставила дома! :Пинки Пай: Это «неверазительно»! :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Невероятно и'' поразительно? фыркает Что непонятно?! :'Флаттершай': Мы не способны поймать кураж, потому что боимся выйти на поле: игроки из нас ''никудышные, так что нас ждёт поражение — мы подведём всех пони, поэтому играть мы больше не хотим! :Флаттершай: Но как же нам перестать волноваться? :Снэйлс: Делайте, как я: просто не думайте об этом. Серьёзно. Я вообще ни о чём не думаю. Никогда. :Брейбёрн: Я намерен серьёзно обдумать стратегию нашего матча-реванша. :Флаттершай: Но только не слишком серьёзно. :Пинки Пай: Да! Всем известно, что секрет хорошего бакбола — в удовольствии от игры! Галерея Справки en:Buckball Season uk:Брикбольний чемпіонат Категория:Серии шестого сезона